We're a Team
by Olympus Architect
Summary: Jason returns to Camp Jupiter with a bright smile on his face. His smile only brightens when he sees Reyna. His face only falls when Piper starts talking. What will happen between the 3?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends! I recently wrote a Preyna story and now I'm thinking of Jeyna. Why they should be together.**

Why Jason and Reyna are Soul Mates

Jason POV

Jason waited, standing on the hull of the Argo II. He had nervous butterflies in his stomach though he shouldn't. The people down there with lethal weapons were his friends. But Jason wasn't worried so much of his friends. He was worried about Reyna. When Reyna was there, all he could really focus on was her. Now Piper is here and Jason is confused. He liked Piper, really, he did but as a friend. Piper has more ideas.

"Hey, fellow demifreaks! We shall land in well about five seconds." Leo's voice boomed from the intercom. 5 4 3 2… The ship landed with a boom on the green in front of the 'basillica' (court house). Jason took his time with stepping off. OF course, Annabeth ran off. She ran up to Percy and punched him. Jason reluctantly stepped off.

"Jason Grace. How nice to see you've returned." Reyna smirked at him. Jason smiled.

"Reyna, aren't you going to come here and greet me?" Jason asked.

"You've got legs." Jason smiled and ran to her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug. He buried his face in her silky hair. Reyna laughed. "Someone missed me."

"You have no idea." He whispered into her ear. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Good to know I'm loved." Reyna whispered back. He stepped back and looked at her. She got taller but she was still shorter than him. Her hair grew longer.

"In a few months you've changed." He said a little wistfully. Someone cleared her throat behind him it was Piper.

"You must be Reyna. I've heard a lot about you." She said.

"Yes. And you might be?"

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Ah yes, the goddess of love, beauty."

"That's her."

"Also known as the goddess who makes airhead children."

"Reyna, she's my friend." Jason interjected.

"More than that actually." Piper smirked making matters worse.

"Oh, I didn't realize…" With that Reyna ran off.

"No! Reyna wait! We aren't dating!" Jason turned to look at Piper with danger in his eyes. "Piper, I'm not dating you. After that little episode, I don't think I ever will." Jason ran after Reyna, leaving Piper standing there stock still.

Jason entered Reyna's office and saw her sobbing into her knees.

"Reyna." Jason said. She looked up with an angry look on her face.

"How could you play me like that, Jason? After all we've been through."

"No, Reyna. I swear I'm not dating her. She was just… I don't know."

"I don't believe you."

"You should." Jason walked over to her. She stood up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Her lips were warm and glossy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"_ego amo tu.**_" Jason told her after they released. He wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"_cur? Ego non pulchra.***_" Reyna said sadly. ** (A/N: They're speaking in Latin. Translations at the bottom)**

"_tu es pulchrior quam omnes.****_" Jason told her. She smiled and kissed him again. They heard cheers from the doorway. They turned to find Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Gwen, Dakota and the rest of the legion. Piper wasn't there.

"That was a beautiful show but we need to get to more pressing matters." Annabeth said with a gleam in her eye.

"Do you have to ruin their moment, Wise Girl? Reyna's been complaining about not seeing Jason for the past month." Percy groaned. This earned a smack down by both Reyna and Annabeth. Yep. This was definitely the start of something new.

** "I love you"

*** "Why? I'm not beautiful."

**** "You are more beautiful than anyone."

**Aww… how cute is that? This is a one shot only people. So when reviewing please avoid begging for more.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Here's an update on all my stories. Don't panic too much there are some stories that shall be continued.**

**Demigods, Meet the Ponies****: I'm not too sure. Maybe I'll do one more chapter, making it a two-shot.**

**Double Reunion****: One shot. Wasn't going to continue anyway.**

**Falling From Tartarus****: Stopping it. Not going to continue any longer because no one is reading it. Plus, the House of Hades is coming out soon and I'M GOING TO DIE IF IT'S ANYTHING LIKE MY STUPID STORY**

**Fanfiction Hurts****: No more. Sorry to those of you still wanting to read this but I'm bored of it. There are more amazing stories like this one. Go check them out if you want to.**

**Jason and Reyna: Only Them, No One Else:**** One shot**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hurricane Fluttershy****: No just no. Not continuing at all.**

**Percy and Piper, Sibling Love****: CHANGING HORRIBLE TITLE AND IT'S A ONE SHOT**

**Preyna Will Prevail****: CONTINUING! But gimme more reviews, people. I know my cliffy made you all sad but I need criticism. NOW GO REVIEW MY LAST CHAPTER.**

**Switched****: CONTINUING! I have to fix everything because I apparently wrote the 'getting off the bus' scene twice…**

**So thank you my wonderful readers. More stories to come hopefully. **


End file.
